


Escrito sobre la piel

by Onthighs



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Smut, broken!taekey, jongkey - Freeform, side!onho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthighs/pseuds/Onthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU dónde al cumplir la mayoría de edad, la gente se despierta con las primeras palabras que le dirá su futura alma gemela tatuadas en su cuerpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escrito sobre la piel

Las primeras palabras de su media naranja están escritas en la parte posterior de su brazo derecho, desde el hombro hasta el codo. Una frase larga tintada de interrogante, que su cuerpo, inteligentemente, ha colocado en un lugar estratégico y difícilmente visible para él. Aunque no es algo que a Jonghyun le importe. De hecho, lo prefiere así. Sabe lo que pone, sabe que identificará las palabras en cuanto las escuche salir de la boca de su alma gemela. Sin embargo no entiende por qué tiene que ser así.

\- ¿Y qué si alguien las ve y las lee y la primera vez que se acerca las pronuncia? Mi frase es perfectamente visible cuando llevo camisetas manga corta.

\- ¿Para qué querría alguien hacer eso y unirse a una persona que no es la correcta? – Jonghyun ignora que Jinki acaba de utilizar la palabra “unirse”, despojando al hecho de tener una relación de todo sentimiento.

\- ¿Pero por qué una estúpida frase en tu cuerpo tiene que condicionarte a buscar a la persona correcta? Hay un diez por ciento de casos de personas que terminan con otra sin que sean sus “medias naranjas”, lo he leído.

\- Entonces lo más seguro es que tú pertenezcas a ese diez por ciento. – Jinki saca unos cuántos libros de la caja de cartón y los coloca entre las manos de Jonghyun, quedándose él mismo con uno de ellos y apartando la caja vacía hacia un lado con el pie – Deja de darle vueltas, Jonghyun, – espeta Jinki mientras observa su libro con una sonrisa de labios cerrados – así es como ha sido siempre y así es como tiene que ser.

Jinki lleva saliendo con Minho desde el mismo día que el primero cumplió la mayoría de edad. Las palabras **Bonito nombre** delineando graciosamente uno de sus muslos, haciendo juego con el **Gracias** de Jinki que cruza la parte alta de la espalda de Minho de lado a lado. Nada especial. Nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo fue amor a primera vista. O conexión a primeras palabras.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad? – Pregunta Jinki acomodándose las gafas de pasta encima de la nariz, dirigiendo por primera vez en toda la tarde la mirada hacían Jonghyun – ese Kibum.

\- Las palabras no coinciden – contesta Jonghyun después de unos segundos, pasando las hojas de la revista que tiene en las manos, distraído.

\- Pero te gusta.

\- Mucho.

Resulta que Kibum es de esas personas. No de las que pertenecen a ese diez por ciento, sino de las que han sufrido el engaño de alguien por su frase. Y quizás es por eso que Jonghyun está decidido a demostrar que lo de las frases no es más que una estupidez, que la gente es totalmente capaz de encabezar sus propios destinos.

 

Jonghyun conoce a Kibum dos días después del cumpleaños de Minho, cuando acompaña a este último a la librería de su padre, en la cual trabaja Jinki. Y como primera impresión sus rasgos le resultan agresivos y sus ojos se le antojan parecidos a los de un felino, escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas de montura de metal negro.

No hablan más que lo suficiente, Jonghyun apenas reparando en que es la primera vez que habla con él, en que acaba de hacer una alusión a la borrachera que se cogió en la fiesta de Minho, en que ese muchacho podía haber estado viviendo esos seis años que le separan de la mayoría de edad con una frase estúpida grabada a fuego en su piel.

Sin embargo la frase que desciende por su brazo no atraviesa los labios de Kibum. Y Jonghyun no está seguro de si lo prefiere así o no.

 

No es hasta un mes después de tardes en la librería y cigarros y cervezas en el pub de la esquina, que Kibum le cuenta que dejó a su novio en esa misma fiesta. Que él ahora tampoco cree en las frases, porque la suya propia le llevó a una estúpida relación basada en mentiras.

\- Igual la culpa es mía, por ser demasiado ingenuo – las cajas se amontonan llenas de libros por todas partes cuando Kibum apoya la espalda en la pared del almacén contigua a la librería.

A estas alturas Jonghyun conoce un poco más a Kibum como para saber que debajo de su flequillo teñido de rosa y esa máscara de seguridad artificial se esconde un Kibum algo ingenuo y sensible que se muerde los labios las escasas veces que no sabe qué decir, pinta cuadros enormes llenos de colores con brocha gorda, y a veces los dedos, en el garaje de su casa y, por alguna razón que no comprende, se siente demasiado a gusto estando al lado de Jonghyun.

\- No sé cómo Taemin se enteró de lo que ponía en mi frase, no es que sea fácil de adivinar cuál es – dice levantando los hombros en señal de resignación y Jonghyun no puede evitar darle la razón.

Kibum tiene tatuajes aquí y allá, más pequeños y más grandes, frases y dibujos, frases con dibujos en tinta negra y de colores, tatuajes de los que se hacen en estudios con diseños y bocetos y la mente e imaginación del artista. Aunque ambos saben, y en verdad todo el mundo, que no ha habido tatuador hasta la fecha que logre imitar la textura y color de las frases que nacen.

\- Sólo quería follar conmigo, – ambos escuchan a Jinki llamándoles cuando Kibum se agacha a levantar una caja de cartón – y al final lo consiguió.

 

Así que unas semanas después Jonghyun no puede quitarse a Kibum de la cabeza. Ni sus ojos escurridizos, su cicatriz de la ceja, su pelo, esta vez teñido de marrón oscuro, o sus bonitos labios perfectamente angulados. Tampoco sus mejillas hundidas en sonrisas robadas o sus dedos manchados de pintura amarilla. Todo en él le atrapa y le hipnotiza y sus visitas a la librería ya no sólo son los martes sino que también se amplían a los jueves y viernes por la tarde.

Jonghyun registra cada faceta de Kibum en su memoria, cada pequeño rasgo de su personalidad aparentemente transparente. Y cuando quiere darse cuenta, está demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia de Kibum que cuando éste no está, es cómo si le faltara una parte.

Jinki siempre dijo que la sensación de conocer a tu media naranja era parecida a descubrir que durante toda tu vida has estado medio vacío. Algo así como si de repente descubrieras que existe otra parte de ti que nunca supiste que estaba ahí pero que es la mitad de ti mismo. Y Jonghyun no lo entiende pero puede asegurar que en su vida había sentido nada que le llenara tanto como observar atentamente a Kibum desde una esquina de la librería y apreciar su blanquísima fachada pintada de fingida indiferencia, tratando de ocultar su actitud rebelde y soñadora sin éxito. Y Jonghyun casi quiere apreciarla más de cerca y quizás también tocarla.

 

\- ¿Qué estás pintando? – pregunta señalando sus dedos, esta vez manchados con rastros de azul eléctrico.

\- Es un secreto – y Kibum sonríe, entrando delante de Jonghyun a la biblioteca de Jinki – cuando dijiste que me ibas a enseñar la biblioteca, nunca pensé que tuvierais una biblioteca de verdad en casa.

\- Jinki colecciona libros – la mano de Kibum roza la solapa de alguno de ellos y Jonghyun es capaz de ver las letras de un tatuaje asomando por su nuca. Letras que probablemente recorran toda su columna vertebral. Los tatuajes de letras son los que más nervioso le ponen. – Lee muchos de ellos, pero también los colecciona. Porque “tener una biblioteca propia era su sueño desde niño y le gusta cómo huelen”. Palabras textuales.

Jonghyun se olvida del tatuaje, porque en algún punto de su relación decidieron apartar el destino a un lado. Algún punto de la relación a la que Jonghyun no sabe cómo llamar. Y de todos modos, esa tinta no es más que tinta negra artificial.

\- ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? – pregunta Kibum, y Jonghyun se seca las manos en su pantalón porque de repente le han comenzado a sudar. No es la primera vez que Kibum está en su casa, aunque sí es la primera que están los dos solos. Y por alguna razón eso le tiene intranquilo.

\- Puede sonar ridículo, pero es _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_.

\- Nunca lo he leído.

\- ¿No? – Jonghyun se aleja un poco de la estantería para poder abarcar con la mirada más libros – probablemente esté por aquí. Es un buen libro, puedo dejártelo, si quieres.

\- Vale – Kibum sonríe tímidamente.

\- Me gusta porque Alicia no sigue un destino fijado. No hay frases ni almas gemelas ni ilusiones que se apagan.

Kibum se queda pensando en lo extraño que resulta eso cuando Jonghyun lo encuentra y se estira para alcanzarlo. Y no puede evitar reírse porque se está esforzando, se está esforzando demasiado pero aún así la altura no es suficiente. Así que cuando ya casi está, se acerca a ayudarlo y Jonghyun se sorprende y pega un respingo, dejando caer unos cuántos al suelo.

Las mejillas de Jonghyun se tiñen de rojo escarlata cuando  _Cumbres Borrascosas_ hace de conexión entre sus dedos, levantando ambos la mirada avergonzados, susurrando perdones y no pasa nadas entre parpadeos excesivos y sonrisas nerviosas.

Sin embargo Jonghyun no es capaz de frenar su mano y evitar que la yema de sus dedos roce la piel de la mejilla de Kibum, que se detenga en el ángulo de su mandíbula. Y ninguno de los dos está del todo seguro de quién es el que acaba con la corta distancia que les separa cuando sus labios terminan acariciándose en un suave beso casi estático de labios ligeramente abiertos.

Y Jonghyun podría jurar que entre sus labios y los perfilados de Kibum, se enciende una especie de chispa.

¿Algo así como una advertencia de que lo que están haciendo está mal? ¿De que no están destinados a estar juntos? Así que se aparta rápidamente, aunque sólo unos centímetros, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, la misma que necesita para apartarse de él.

Y cuando por fin lo consigue, ésta actúa como si fueran dos polos opuestos y Jonghyun se levanta dejando a un Kibum confuso en el suelo, con _Cumbres Borrascosas_ entre sus manos y _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ a sus pies.

Jonghyun no quiere hacerle daño. Le gusta, le gusta demasiado, le es prácticamente imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, pero Jonghyun no es la persona de Kibum y Kibum no es la de Jonghyun. Las palabras siguen sin coincidir. Y a él todo eso le da igual, Jonghyun está dispuesto a arriesgarse, pero sabe que Kibum es diferente, por mucho que intente ocultarlo, sabe que él aún cree en las palabras y en los destinos.

Sin embargo Kibum se levanta a terminar de poner los libros en su sitio y cuando se da la vuelta, Jonghyun puede ver de nuevo como esa pequeña chispa sigue bailando en sus labios. Labios que Kibum muerde porque no sabe qué decir o qué hacer, labios que Jonghyun desea besar otra vez.

Y quizás Jonghyun también tenga miedo de salir mal parado, pero al final lo hace. Se acerca a Kibum, lo estampa contra la estantería a su espalda y sus labios se encuentran de nuevo entre besos de impaciencia y deseo.

Las manos de Jonghyun recorren la espalda arqueada de Kibum, queriendo atraerlo aún más hacia sí. Las manos de Kibum sujetando el rostro de Jonghyun casi con demasiada firmeza, al menos hasta que éste hunde la cabeza en su cuello y su mano sujeta con fuerza uno de los muslos de Kibum, anclándolo en su cadera, favoreciendo el roce de sus entrepiernas, obligando a que un gemido roto escape ruidosamente de sus labios angulados.

La cerradura de la puerta de la calle resuena en toda la casa por encima de la madera de la estantería contra la pared y los gemidos de Kibum, y ambos se separan y se miran y comienzan a recoger apurados los libros que aún quedan en el suelo, a ponerlos en su sitio y a colocarse debidamente la ropa porque saben de sobra que si Jinki se entera de que han estado a punto de follar en su biblioteca los mata a ambos de la manera más cruelmente posible.

\- ¿Todavía quieres saber qué estoy pintando? – pregunta Kibum en el oído de Jonghyun en el momento de despedirse con el libro de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ en las manos y Jonghyun asiente levemente. – Un corazón.

 

La realidad es que después de aquello Jonghyun evita ir a la librería. Evita el ser capaz de sentir esa chispa de nuevo. Porque no sabe lo que significa y su cabeza está hecha un lío que no sabe cómo desenredar.

Por eso no se espera a Kibum cuando el timbre suena y corre a abrir la puerta.

\- Venía a traerte esto – Kibum extiende una mano con una pequeña bolsa de papel de regalo en ella que Jonghyun escudriña. Su libro de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ en ella – pensaba dártelo en la librería pero...

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunta demasiado precipitado, por alguna razón la impresión de Kibum resultándole más importante de lo que debería ser.

\- Mucho. – Sus pómulos se elevan delatando una sonrisa sincera – Ven mañana…

Jonghyun casi asiente antes de escuchar el a mi casa que se escapa entre los angulados labios de Kibum antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, la urgencia de volver a tocarle en cada una de las células de su cuerpo, escapando por todos y cada uno de sus poros.

 

El garaje de Kibum no tiene luz suficiente ni es el lugar más cómodo, pero es su espacio y cuando Jonghyun entra en él, y le ve escasamente iluminado por la luz del sol de la tarde, con sus gafas redondas escurriéndose sobre el puente de su nariz y su pelo teñido de negro, un pincel entre los labios y manchas de pintura en su rostro y dedos, comprende por qué Kibum pertenece a ese lugar.

\- Te has vuelto a teñir el pelo – Kibum sonríe y se limpia las manos en su propia camiseta inundada de colores.

El corazón enorme que está pintando casi ocupa media pared del garaje. Es un corazón vivo, lleno de colores fuertes. Fuertes como Kibum. Y a Jonghyun le gusta demasiado. Resulta que a Kibum también le gusta el libro de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en pintarlo. Pero no le sirve un cuadro, un lienzo o un papel en blanco, necesita hacerlo sobre la piel, concretamente sobre la piel de Jonghyun.

Así es como Jonghyun termina medio desnudo, tumbado entre cojines y el suelo, éste último lleno de papeles de periódico, dándole la espalda a Kibum, dejando que sus dedos impregnados en acrílico la recorran a su antojo, pintando y trazando y coloreando un escenario de colores.

 

Kibum le despierta con un beso en la mejilla cuando el sol se ha puesto y la pintura ya está seca. Enciende una de las lámparas que iluminan la estancia cálidamente y le enseña a Jonghyun una de las fotos que le ha tomado a su espalda mientras dormía. Sólo una porque ha hecho unas cuantas más de sus manos, nariz o labios, pero no es algo que Jonghyun deba saber.

En su espalda no se diferencia a Alicia, ni al conejo blanco, ni siquiera el gato de Cheshire, pero de alguna manera abstracta, los colores, degradados y formas captan a la perfección la esencia de El país de las maravillas.

\- Me encanta – dice Jonghyun – ¿Se supone que no debo lavarme la espalda nunca a partir de ahora?

\- ¿No querrás estropear mi obra de arte?

\- No, por supuesto que no.

\- Y ahora eres de mi propiedad. Tienes mi firma perfilada en el culo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es broma – Kibum suelta una risita traviesa y Jonghyun observa cómo sus ojos se entrecierran en medias lunas sobre sus marcados pómulos. Y cae en la cuenta de que en su espalda se mezclan los colores de una sonrisa. Los colores de la sonrisa de Kibum. Tan vivos y alegres. Tan Kibum.

La chispa que aparece en los labios de Kibum de vez en cuando no tarda en volver a presentarse en ellos con las primeras caricias suaves que bailan en su rostro o los primeros besos robados. Los dedos de Kibum son suaves y delicados y se mueven sobre el torso de Jonghyun pintando sin pintar, hasta que Jonghyun los apresa entre los suyos, acariciándolos con los labios. Los de Jonghyun sin embargo son ásperos, curtidos por las cuerdas del bajo, ágiles y firmes cuando se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta de Kibum y se deshacen de ella.

No es como si Jonghyun no viera los tatuajes, simplemente los ignora, porque no quiere saber cuál de ellos es el que crea ese muro invisible entre ellos. Así que mientras le desviste se concentra en los ojos de Kibum, y en la bonita forma que adoptan sus labios cuando sonríe y en los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y en cómo su mano encaja perfectamente en el ángulo de su afilada mandíbula.

Con el siguiente beso húmedo la espalda de Kibum se posa suavemente en el suelo, y sus manos se llevan a las manos de Jonghyun con él. El cuerpo ardiendo de Jonghyun oprimiendo el blanco de Kibum.

Jonghyun se esfuerza demasiado en no ver el tatuaje que recorre el costado izquierdo de Kibum cuando sus dientes de hincan suavemente sobre la piel por encima de los huesos de su cadera y se detiene a morder, lamer y acariciar con sus labios, su mano deslizándose y acariciando el lado opuesto, colándose por debajo y arqueando aún más su espalda.

Sus dedos se deslizan sin esfuerzo por su erección completamente erguida, jugando con su glande, su mirada clavada en la felina de Kibum que suspira ante el contacto, y Jonghyun se esfuerza aún más en no examinar el corazón tatuado en su pecho, un corazón que le resulta familiar.

Que ocupa media pared del garaje del pintor.

Sus dedos terminan abrazando el pene de Kibum cuando esconde la cabeza en su níveo cuello, regalándole besos calientes y mojados, mordiscos tiernos y suaves. La cabeza de Kibum inclinándose hacia atrás cuando comienza a masturbarle, dedicándole aún más espacio, advirtiendo poco después la humedad del pre semen entre sus dedos, impregnándose de ella, y a Kibum después.

Un beso más interrumpido por un dulce quejido y los dedos de Jonghyun se abren camino dentro del más alto. Una caricia de dedos suaves y temblorosos sobre nucas ardiendo y Kibum necesita más de Jonghyun.

Las manos sudadas de Kibum se emborronan de pintura de colores a la vez que Jonghyun se adentra en él, arrancándole un suspiro sordo de la misma garganta y obligándole a abrazarle con fuerza con brazos y piernas mientras eleva las caderas, la lengua de Jonghyun deslizándose de abajo arriba por su cuello y barbilla, terminando con un mordisco quizás más fuerte de lo planeado en sus labios.

Jonghyun clava los ojos en la expresión de placer de Kibum y comienza a moverse despacio encima de él, empujando uno de sus deliciosos muslos con su mano, la parte delantera de éste cubierto por otro enorme tatuaje, haciendo contacto con su propio torso, ayudando y facilitando la penetración. Los gemidos de Kibum son suaves y delicados, casi tanto como sus manos, y se entrelazan con suspiros y murmullos que parecen pedir _más y más deprisa_ cuando Jonghyun acelera entre sus piernas, su propia erección percutiendo contra su abdomen, sus dedos perdiéndose entre el pelo castaño de Jonghyun, tirando sin fuerza de él.

Las embestidas son cada vez más fuertes y profundas y cuando quiere darse cuenta ambos están gimiendo de placer en los labios del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas, su ritmo frenético y acompasado, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como si estuvieran destinados a encajar.

Y cuando Kibum se siente a punto de explotar, cuando su cuello se encorva hacia atrás al son de un irresistible alarido, Jonghyun se escabulle de entre sus piernas, apresando su rígida y palpitante erección con su boca caliente y húmeda, apretando los labios y descendiendo y ascendiendo y descendiendo, chupando y succionando, ayudándose con su mano hasta que el semen de Kibum le inunda por completo.

Jonghyun traga, observando el cuerpo exhausto y hermoso de Kibum debajo del suyo mientras le lame el pene en toda su extensión, intensificando y prolongando el delicioso orgasmo, hasta que Kibum lo atrae hacia sí con un último beso calmado pero profundo y apasionado, tocándole y masturbándole, ayudándole a llegar al clímax sobre su abdomen con un último gruñido sobre sus labios.

\- Ugh, lo siento - exclama Jonghyun, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de Kibum, embarrándose también en su propio semen. Una sonrisa de labios apretados se dibuja en el rostro de Kibum mientras niega con la cabeza y acaricia el de Jonghyun con la yema de sus dedos, como de costumbre, inundadas de colores.

 

\- ¿Cuál es? –pregunta Jonghyun contra su oído.

Sus dedos jugando y deslizándose por el brazo desnudo de Kibum, otro tatuaje escondiendo su blanca piel. Y el más alto puede sentir cómo el cuerpo de Jonghyun se tensa y el movimiento de sus dedos se detiene contra su piel en cuanto abre la boca, antes incluso de emitir ningún sonido, dejando constancia de que a pesar de que la curiosidad le está matando, probablemente aún no esté preparado para escucharlo.

\- ¿Cuál crees que es?

Jonghyun clava sus ojos en los de Kibum cuando el segundo se da la vuelta, pensando y recordando las frases que ha leído mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Y en realidad no está pensando, no está pensando para nada, porque una de ellas permanece estancada en su cabeza y de algún modo Jonghyun sabe… no, siente que esa es la correcta.

\- _Yo solo creo en esto_ – recita Jonghyun en voz suave, dotando a las palabras de un tono interrogativo, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por el pecho izquierdo de Kibum, asintiendo éste con una sonrisa tímida de labios cerrados.

Su frase es simple y si su cuerpo hubiera decidido dibujarla en cualquier otra parte quizás no fuera tan significativa como lo es. Pero la frase se superpone al dibujo del corazón real en colores, con sus arterias y venas, sus aurículas y ventrículos.

Jonghyun se sorprende cuando Kibum posa su mano caliente sobre su pecho, sus pupilas clavándose en las de Jonghyun mientras los nerviosos latidos de su corazón traspasan su piel y se prolongan hasta la palma de Kibum.

\- Yo solo creo en esto.

 

Para Jonghyun no es más que los rastros de un recuerdo borroso ahogado en alcohol barato, música demasiado alta y el salón de Minho lleno de luces estridentes de todos los colores.

Jonghyun no sabe cómo sus dedos fluyen por las cuerdas del bajo, a pesar de estar completamente seguro de que están fluyendo perfectamente. Por supuesto tampoco registra los ángulos perfilados de Kibum debajo de su máscara de indiferencia. Su espalda chocando agotada sobre la superficie de la pared del patio trasero, sus intentos fallidos de encender el cigarrillo asentado entre sus labios con un mechero casi sin vida.

El humo se escurre entre sus labios formando delicadas ondas de desinterés y desagrado y tratando de llevarse consigo parte de su indignación, sin éxito. Las palabras de la frase que le corresponde a Taemin escritas tan a fuego en su mente como lo están en la piel de su ex novio.

Y Kibum da un sorbo demasiado generoso a su vaso de plástico, tragándose el alcohol barato y aguado, tratando de tragarse su orgullo a la vez, cuando por fin repara en el chico que está sentado en el suelo a su lado, sus manos sujetando su cabeza. Lo reconoce como el bajista del grupo que estaba tocando hace unas horas en el salón de Minho cuando éste le mira y entrecierra los ojos, sin ser capaz de enfocar, sin ser capaz de termina de ver.

Ni siquiera le llamó la atención cuando sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas del bajo, sin embargo Kibum espera, con la incertidumbre y el pánico de siempre apoderándose de él. Pero también con una inesperada chispa de esperanza que no comprende y los ojos relucientes e inquietos.

\- **¿Crees en el destino?** – le pregunta el chico del pelo rubio ceniza. Las palabas escapando de sus labios y una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibuja en el rostro del bajista. Su mano se dirige temblorosa e imprecisa a su pecho, posándose en el lado izquierdo de él.

\- **Yo solo creo en esto.** – Contesta. Y los ojos de Kibum no pueden abrirse más de la sorpresa. Y su boca se seca a la vez que su corazón decide que quiere escaparse de su pecho. E irse con aquel extraño.

\- ¡Está aquí!

Kibum está tan confundido, su cabeza tan embotada que no pronuncia palabra cuando los demás miembros de la banda se interponen entre ellos y agarran al bajista para llevárselo de allí entre _gracias por cuidar de él_ y _cualquier cosa que haya dicho, no se lo tengas en cuenta._

Y el cigarro cae de entre sus dedos cuando ve las palabras que acaban de salir de su propia boca, incrustadas en la piel de Jonghyun bajo el filo de su camiseta manga corta, y un repentino picor en el pecho hace que una de sus mano se dirija hacia él.

\- Crees en el destino - susurra Kibum y un minuto después vuelve a creer en las frases. Y en el amor y el destino. Y en el amor entrelazado con el destino.

 

Jonghyun nunca supo que si dos días después de la fiesta, Minho llevó a Kibum con él a la librería fue porque quería conocerle, porque sus frases coincidieron desde el primer momento, porque Kibum estaba destinado a ser la otra parte de Jonghyun. Y Jonghyun la de Kibum.

Pero Jinki y Minho sabían perfectamente que Jonghyun necesitaba ir en contra de la corriente, que estaba convencido de que pertenecía a ese diez por ciento al que no le corresponde otra mitad y que, a pesar de que las señales estuvieran delante de sus narices, iba a dudar y preguntar y no iba a dejarse llevar. Así que Jinki y Minho se lo dijeron a Kibum, obligándole a contenerse, a esperar y a dejar que Jonghyun no sólo sintiera la conexión, sino que no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada contra ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera experiencia con el jongkey, altamente satisfactoria. Espero que lo disfrutárais xo!


End file.
